Betrayal (re-write of ultimate betrayal)
by myra k kuran
Summary: Kaname Kuran's original plan to eliminate all purebloods cost the life of her father and brothers. However during her turn he couldn't kill her. Instead he sheltered and treasured her. While doing so he also fell deeply in love with her. Now the question remains will Aiyora Hanadagi ever be able to forgive him as she learns the truth? (Starts from the 67th chapter. Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: sorry for the inconvenience. This isn't an update. I was simply trying to put the edited version but accidentally ended up posting a chapter from another story. So please kindly ignore this update. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Kuran Yuuki tightened her already firm grip on the man whom she had en-caged within her arms. Although the person in her arms was no stranger yet she was not sure what would be the best way to address him. In one hand he is her bother come fiancé who loved and protected her with everything all along. On the other hand she recently learned about other side that he also happened to be the progenitor of her family line who was awakened when her _real brother_ was used as sacrifice by Kuran Rido. Not only that, this ancestor hid many truths from her. She led her to even call him a liar afterwards but then she forgave and wanted to move forwards with this very man.

However… there was half her heart, which deep down still resided at Cross Academy longing for the certain silver headed hunter. Who now despises her for whom she is… a pureblood vampire!

All of a sudden everything seemed so disoriented that Kuran princess found herself getting lost into depth of dark cave. But deep down Yuki knew as long as Kaname is by her side she will not lose herself. He will not let that happen.

"Yuki..." came his deep velvet like sultry voice that worked just like magic and in moment washed away all her confusion. Her heart and mind finally made the decision. It was time she him as an equal and from here onward start their relationship once again. This time free of all lies and no more of hiding the truth, all they would give the other is utmost honesty. Just like how a couple who restarts their life after a very rough period of time.

But little did Kuran Yuuki know that even at this point Kaname was hiding the truth from her. She was being deceived once again.

"It's time…" the words left her fiancé's lips in a voice that suggested her not to worry.

Yuuki looked up at him, slightly confused while a strange kind of suspicion arose deep inside. However she decided to ask him frankly. After all this was what they decided upon. No more lies, no more hiding the truth.

"Are you going out somewhere?"

"Yes…I'm leaving…" the words did not sit well. What did he mean by that? He is leaving? For where? And most importantly Why? Though Kaname kept somewhat of a smile on his face to distract her but the sadness that shined on his eyes told a different story. And Yuuki was not ready to accept that. Her determined heart forced itself to believe something else. They just had their start it cannot end now.

But then why has her gut been feeling that the curtains are ready to drop?

"Kaname!" she requested him. "Please…don't go out today." She was not sure if her request worked because no change showed upon the expression he wore on the face. But who said Kuran Yuuki was ready to give up? If words were not enough she decided to add action alongside. She wrapped both her arms around his neck and gently pulled him towards her. She closed the gap between them as much as possible. He too returned the affection by cupping her face between both her palms.

The aura of love radiating off his form!

"Kaname please, read me a story just like the old times when we were children. Stay by my side snuggling together. Drink the only blood you like." She threw all the option available at him in hope that at least one would work. One of them has to. In action she then trailed down one of her hand over his chest before bringing it close to his mouth. She wanted him to get the aroma of the blood that streaming under her skin. And it worked like magic! Automatically his mouth parted and gently took a finger in...but did not bite only gave it a gentle nibble.

"After all, it seems you've been strongly craving my blood lately…" she let out her thoughts aloud in order to give him a reason to stay behind. She believed it might make him see things the way she was seeing it.

Yuuki knew her attempts appeared to be desperate but she could care less. All because of the uneasy feeling that has built up inside her the moment he declared he was going out. Her inner conscious constantly told her stop him. Something bad would surely happen if reaches the designated place.

"If you behave like a good girl and wait for me, I will do what you ask." He ran a hand through her hair. His words and actions assuring her that he would be back into her arms before the night ends...still something did not feel right because it does not answer one important question why did he give her back the artemis rod earlier? Something was surely out of place.

"Yuuki I only have one request, watch over the house while I'm away." His words confirmed her that decision has already been made. He will go, there is nothing stopping him.

"Kaname…" she uttered his name in a voice that suggested she is not yet defeated.

He cupped the side of her face. "Thank you Yuuki for understanding me," Yuuki felt the brush of cold air when his hand that was cupping her face pulled back suddenly. He even took a step back. His body language indicating that it was time for his departure. It confused Yuuki more because in her eyes it appeared as though he was bidding her farewell.

It was only then his words confirmed her suspicion.

"There were things I was thinking of doing about which I had already made a decision. However once the time came some kind of hesitation was born within me. Then with time little by little this uncertainty became stronger…" Yuki noticed in time when his body started to disintegrate into little black bats.

"Kaname onii-sama please doesn't hesitate!" she almost shouted.

"I no longer do." Those were his last words before his body fully exploded into bats that flew out the main entrance.

Yuki screamed her lungs out asking for him to wait and come back but he never did. If only he would have listened to her at that time then, fate of many would have been different including their own. But as the saying goes fate has different plans for all and that was the exact case for Kuran Yuuki and Kuran Kaname.

…

By the time Kuran Kaname reached the old Hanadagi estate, the pureblood lord of that house was already awakened from his slumber by Shirabuki Sara. She who fled from the scene only minutes before his arrival. Kaname was not surprised. Sara was smart enough to make the right move on the right time. However, Aidou Nagamachi remained behind as the prey to the now predator Hanadagi.

From the look of the scene the Kuran pureblood knew what was about to happen. Hanadagi has used his left over power and asked the senior Aidou to offer his blood and life-force to him. And he did that without a single thought of repercussion. Proving how savage, ruthless and what kind of cruelty a pureblood is capable of possessing. It was exactly what that woman believed. Only now Kaname could relate to why she held so much weakness towards the human and hatred towards her own kind.

Kaname stepped in. He gently tapped the noble vampire on the shoulder and motioned him to move aside. Then without wasting a moment plunged the sword through the other pureblood's chest. In this weakened state with his heart taken away the head of the Hanadagi family died instantly and exploded into crystals right on the spot.

Aidou Nagamachi watched with his mouth parted as the last remains of the Hanadagi pureblood showered upon the Kuran pureblood who stood in straight posture with his back facing him. Quickly he got on his knees and expressed his gratitude for saving his life only to get hit by the realization the next moment that the man before him just murdered another pureblood.

"Kaname-sama…you just murdered Hanadagi-sama. You saved me at the cost of a pureblood's life." Those words left his mouth in horror and disbelief. He turned his gaze down, his senses overtaken by fear upon realizing what he just witnessed…murder of a pureblood by the hands of another.

"Aidou-dono…" the man in question felt the pureblood turn towards him.

"Tell me something, who actually decided that one must not violate the sanctity of the purebloods?"

Aidou Namagamichi dared to raise his gaze only to see the Kuran pureblood get down on one knee before him. Though he could really not understand what the brunette pureblood was thinking however the strange madness that reflected in those wine color orbs told the older noble about the web he just got himself trapped into.

"Kaname-sama it's frightening when you say such things." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath hoping the pureblood would show some form of understanding. "Try and understand from our perspective, it is really impossible to control vampire society without the purebloods."

Kaname only chuckled at his words. "You make vampire's sound like bees that can't do anything without their queen. Could you really be so foolish such theory?"

From the corner of his eyes Senior Aidou watched as Kuran Kamame grabbed the sword. The weapon was designed to kill vampire, it had its effect on him too. Electric lightening encircled his hand almost burning the flesh there, a sign that the weapon was rejecting him too.

"Kaname-sama please release your hold on such cursed weapon, you yourself might not be safe with it…" But the pureblood's face showed no sign of pain. He just tightened his hold on the weapon and stood tall on his feet towering over the noble.

"Aidou-dono, I will tell you something right now…"

Kaname knew there was no need for further word. The man kneeling before him already braced himself for the awaiting outcome. His nervous gaze and sweaty forehead showed his current emotion. The pureblood raised his sword higher and Aidou Nagamachi clenched his eyes tight.

"KANAME!"

Yuuki's surprised scream sliced through the silence. She and Hanabusa already arrived and right before their very eyes Kuran Kaname ran the sword through senior Aidou, beheading him.

Both of the younger vampires shocked gasps were the only source of sound other than the noise of Nagamachi's body turning into looked at him, a combination of disbelief and betrayal shined through those large warm brown orbs. Kaname looked her in the eyes and declared his decision out loud.

"I'm done hesitating. I made my choice once to stay with you. However, I made the decision to fulfill my original plan…I am sorry and thank you Yuuki."

With those words said he disappeared leaving behind no trace of him ever being there. All that remained were the dusty remains of Aidou Nagamachi and last remains of the head of the Hanadagi family in crystal form.

…

Souen Ruka and Kain Akatsuki were already waiting for the pureblood by the back entrance of the manor. Upon sight of Kuran Kaname the Souen girl rushed to him and took hold of his bleeding hand that still held onto the anti-vampire sword.

"Please let go off that weapon. Allow me to hold it Kaname-sama."

"No please by all means allow me to hold the cursed weapon Kaname-sama." Akatsuki offered as well right after Ruka did. Kaname's eyes moved from Ruka to Akasuki who continued to watch the female with such worried eyes. The pureblood understood the fiery haired male only offered to save Ruka from the pain.

"Do not worry Ruka." Kaname assured her. "…besides I'm still not done."

"Where are we heading next?" Akatsuki asked.

"I'm going to go pay a visit to Hanadagi's children."

…

Just as Kuran Kaname pulled the sword out the blonde pureblood whom he stabbed on the heart shattered into small shreds of crystals. He looked down to have one last look at the remains of the three Hanadagi sons who were at this point nothing but broken pieces of crystals.

Three down and the fourth one was nearby. Kaname followed the scent of the other pureblood. It led him to take the stairs, go upstairs. He was sure that he was on the right path because with every step the scent of the fourth brother got stronger. Upon reaching his destination Kaname only had to give the door a gentle push for it to open wide. What a surprise the door was unlocked. A vampire that is not familiar with the concept of privacy seemed interesting. He sneaked in.

The person inside was so preoccupied on his phone conversation that he failed to notice his presence even when he was standing just behind. Heck! He even failed notice the fact that all his brothers are now dead. What kind of bland vampiric senses this boy had Kaname wondered.

He waited couple more minutes. He wanted to give this young vampire a fair share to fight for his life. But that did not seem to work. Not even for a second was his attention diverted. Kaname was amazed. He figured whoever was on the other side of the phone must be very important to this boy or he was just too foolish for a pureblood. With that thought he came to the conclusion, this boy's time has come to an end…

Therefore without further ado Kuran Kaname ran his sword and beheaded the young pureblood.

The poor child didn't even get the chance to scream! The receiver of the telephone and the young pureblood's head flew in two different directions. Kaname caught the telephone receiver and unknowingly placed it before his ear all the while watching as the young pureblood's head hit the floor and rolled towards a certain direction.

As the person on the other side spoke he understood it was a female, a very young female probably the same age as the boy he just killed.

 _"Takero nii-chan I tried to write this poem thinking about you last night. It may not rhyme but you cannot laugh. If you laugh like last time I will stop writing poems for you and that is a promise…"_

The boy's name was Takero! Then who might this girl be? His attention then switched from the girl on the phone to the body of his victim that now lay on the ground few feet away from the separated head.

 _"Ahem…here we go,"_

Cracks started to appear on the dead pureblood's body and soon the youngest son of Hanadagi exploded into tiny shreds of crystals like his older brothers.

 _"…When I say I love you, please believe its true._ _  
 _When I say forever, know I'll never leave you._  
 _When I say goodbye, promise me you won't cry._  
 _Because the day I'll be saying that will be the day I die."__

Kaname's grip on the receiver tightened.

 _"How was it nii-chan?"_

The girl was expecting a feedback, some sort of praise but little did she know that the one who was supposed to provide her with such was no more.

 _"Onii-chan?"_

Kaname found his eyes moving towards the wall that was decorated in all pictures. It was only then when it all became clear as water to him. There were about twenty frames hanging on that wall. His wine eyes first landed on the picture of a girl wearing a flower crown playing with a butterfly. In that picture she appeared the same age when Yuuki was turned into a human. She had straight platinum blonde hair with long bangs and very deep blue eyes and ivory skin. The next frame had the picture of the same girl hugging a boy who looked almost a carbon copy of her except he had the deepest green eyes. Kaname figured the boy was his last victim and the girl… his twin sister? Strange! How was that even possible? Because purebloods just like the hunters were not able to conceive twins, which was why they were able to pass that curse onto the hunters. But judging by the picture both appeared quite healthy?

 _"Have you forgotten how to speak Takero? Or have you spaced out like usual?"_

The brunette just hung up the telephone receiver to pay more attention on the pictures hanging on the wall. His eyes then landed on the biggest fame that had all five of the siblings together and the twins here appeared a bit matured, about ten-eleven in human years. If his calculation is correct this photograph must have been clicked recently. Kaname took a closer look. Something was amiss. The five siblings were similar yet there was a difference between the older trio brothers and the twins. The older trio had more of a tan complexion, dirty to copper like blonde hair and light blue eyes whereas the twins had platinum hair with very fair like complexion and deep blue-green eyes. Something along it made no sense.

The day head of the Kuran family left the Hanadagi estate with a puzzled mind. However he would have to send Seiran to do more of the digging on these siblings.

…

Few days later:

"What news have you brought me Seiran?" The pureblood inquired.

He was lying down atop the black velvety couch with his hand draped over his face covering his eyes from the daylight that was penetrating through the gaps of the thick curtain.

The female informed him about Yuki's decision to re-establish the night class, and that Hanabusa was still watching after her despite the betrayal. Then the rest she told her master were about the interactions the Kuran princess has been having with the silverette hunter back at the academy.

"What about Sara?" Kaname asked still unmoving from his position.

"She took refuge at the hunter's association." Meaning she's in Cross Academy! And that information was enough to get the head of the Kuran family's interest. He not only uncovered his eyes but also focused them on the female standing before him demanding more on the matter.

"Also…Takuma Ichijo has been seen by her side." Kaname did not like what he just heard.

Seiran carefully watched for her master's reaction but the pureblood did not did not give any kind of noticeable response, he acted like he was least bothered by this turn out of event. But for someone like Seiran whose eyes always followed him, was able to detect the tension on his tensed shoulders.

The stood up walked towards the window. With an absolute blank expression he watched the scenery displayed outside. It was day time yet there was no sun in the sky. Instead the world was being showed by snowflakes. It was a gloomy day, an exact replica of his current state of mind. He touched the window pan and the glass melted under his angered touch. Kaname knew he should not let his emotions slips but the fact that Takuma was now pledged to Sara it bothered him.

The grey haired female silently stood behind her master while he processed his system to cool down. She actually had more news in store for him but refrained herself from opening her mouth till further permission.

It was not until a while later that Kaname realized that Seiran was still there. His mind became so worried with the various ugly thoughts that for few moments he totally forgot his own surrounding.

"Are there more Seiran?" he asked for the news that she was awaiting to tell.

His eyes closed down with the deep inhale of air he took bracing himself for what is to come.

"The daughter of the Hanadagi home has been brought back."

"Brought back?" he asked back.

"Her family sent her to a special children's school in a far away town."

"Was that all you _gathered_ about her?"

"Her name is Hanadagi Aiyora, my lord."

"…And?" he mused not hiding how disinterested he was on the matter.

"Although her and her twin brother has received the Hanadagi family name but there is evidence that suggest that they are not legitimate child of Hanadagi-sama. Those twins came from a different mother."

Kaname did not hold back on the small chuckle that graced his lips.

Now it made sense as to why the twins looked out of place at first glance. Then again it was not out of the ordinary. Some purebloods kept few lovers on the side but those women were usually from the ambitious aristocrat group or lower but these twins were a full-fledged pureblood. So who could be their mother in this stance?

"Have you inquired on their mother?" Kaname pressed for more crossing his arms across his chest looking straight through the window.

"Her name was Shirabuki Akira, oldest daughter of the Shirabuki family. Shirabuki Sara is her little sister. The twins are the product of her liaison with the head of the Hanadagi family."

Kaname happened to be familiar with that name. After all, she was the only pureblood who mysteriously died in childbirth. Something that never happened in the long history of vampires which was why there were many mystery and theories regarding her death. But now he knows what exactly happened. It's the curse of the twins! The history of cursed twin did not start from the hunters but from the purebloods. It was them who actually passed on this curse upon the hunters. Just like the hunters for purebloods too when twins are conceived, one devours the other in the womb to be born as one. However exception once happened within the hunters with the birth of the Kiryu twins where one of the twins came out weak but here in the case of the purebloods, the twins have devoured their mother in order to survive.

"Were there any controversies linked to the twins?"

"Kaname-sama the information I gathered suggest that Hanadagi-sama never even met those twins. He went to slumber way ahead of their birth. However after they were born there was a nasty feud between the two pureblood families. It all started when Hanadagi-sama's wife wanted legal custody of twins since they were _her husband's_ offspring and lord Shirabuki refused to give away _his daughter's_ last remains."

"But then the twins ended up at the Hanadagi family…" Kaname let his thought out loud.

"There are rumors that suggest lady Hanadagi bribed Ichijo Asoto the former head of the council and snatched the children from the Shirabuki family. However after Shirabuki-sama went into his eternal slumber his daughter Shirabuki Sara showed no interest in bring the twins backs. Thus they were left to be raised by the older Hanadagi sons." Seiran elaborated.

He remained silent for while before dismissing his bodyguard. Even after Seiran was gone he remained deep in thoughts. The thought of this girl being alive bothered him. She maybe young but that necessarily does not mean she won't be dangerous. She is a pureblood after all, child or adult a pureblood vampire is never to underestimated . That brat from the Toma family stands as the biggest example what a pureblood child is capable off. If he can hurt Yuuki for a simple reason as to being offended by her words then this girl has way more valid reason to go after Yuuki's life. An eye for an eye! He killed her loved one and she in turn will return him the same taste.

And aside from those factors what gave him further more reason as to why this girl should be eliminated was the mere fact that the maddening blood of Shirabuki family streams in her.

The brunette marched towards where that cursed anti-vampire swords kept. He picked up the weapon ignoring the electricity that encircled his hand.

The decision has been made; Hanadagi Aiyora too will be graced by a visit from him, just like her brothers were.

 **a.n. that was all for the first chapter of this new version of Ultimate Betrayal. the next chapter will focus on Kaname and Aiyora's first meeting. Another thing to keep in mind this version will be a little different from Ultimate Betrayal. Hope you guys enjoy and Like always I don't own Vampire Knight, it belongs to the original owner. Lemme know if you guys want me to continue here or the previous version.**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

* * *

"Yuuki…I told you to stay inside." Cross Kaien- the legendary vampire hunter scolded his adopted pureblood daughter Kuran Yuuki.

The hunter was frustrated, despite warning her for so many times to stay inside she still disobeyed. He could tell that she practically ran out of the moon dorm sensing her brother's presence near the grounds of the academy.

Yuuki has been acting this way since she was brought here weeks ago.

He understood her feelings, her anguish and her agony. He knew she was in no right mind. What she was going through was not easy. After all Yuuki happily embraced her true self as a pureblood vampire and daughter of the Kuran family. With heavy heart she accepted the sacrifice that her parents made so that she could live a carefree, sheltered human life. She stayed strong and welcomed her future with open arms, left the academy with heart so full of hope.

All that was so easily possible because she knew she would have Kaname by her side...well except now he wasn't!

"Yuuki go back inside!" he told her again, in a voice firmer than the one used earlier.

But the girl did not listen. Instead she tried to run past him.

"WAIT YUKI!" The anger was no longer hidden in the legendary hunter's voice as he yelled at his doting daughter.

However Kuran Yuuki's rushed footsteps came to an abrupt stop when a hand grasped her arm tightly from behind.

She did not have to look back to see who it was,

"Let me go…he is here." She tried to reason hoping he would understand.

"No I can't allow that. He is dangerous." Sadly he didn't, but his actions came with valid reasons too.

"Please let me go…I want to ask him why he did what he did…I have to know!"

"Try and understand Yuuki...he is armed. The sword on his hold can easily kill any vampire. Plus there is no guarantee that he won't attack you. When it concerns your life I cannot take any risk."

Cross Kaien made his point as clear as water. He thought his daughter understood but she proved him wrong.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed with all her might. Her voice came out so loud that it echoed through all corners of the academy.

"YUUKI!" her adoptive father also retaliated back, almost instantly.

 _ **SMACK!**_

It took them both a moment to actually register what just transpired.

 _He slapped Yuuki, his precious dear daughter!_

The slap sounded as loud as her scream in the dead pan of silence that followed after.

Yuki remained unmoving from her position. She just stayed there with her face still bent to the side. Her father on the other hand clenched and unclenched his fist in order to control his temper. He couldn't point out what his feelings were in that moment but could detect it to be a mixture of rage and frustration.

Seeing the all so silly headmaster like this as indeed an odd sight.

This was the first time Keien raised his hand on her! Something that he never even dared to think off in his worst nightmare. Truth be told he never even once scolded Yuuki in the ten years that she lived with him. And now having to see the print of his hand marking her cheek broke his heart.

…but then it was the only way left, to bring her back into senses. For she was not even ready to listen. And as a father he could not lose his daughter to Kaname's madness.

"As the father that raised you I cannot let you chase him. You have to understand, everything you saw in there that very day, the incident that happened in front of your eyes…" he was referring to the slaughter of Aidou Nagamachi and pureblood Hanadagi.

"…is a deviation from the Kaname-kun you know."

 _ **No**_

Her eyes turned wide. As the inside of her screamed. It refused to accept what she was being told. She did not want to believe it, her heart refused to do so till she heard from _him_ , his words, his reasoning…

 _Why...Why did he do this?_ Her heart constantly questioned. None of this actually made any sense. Were they not supposed to have a fresh start? What about the promises he made to her, their parents all those years ago? What about the fact that they are to live as a couple like their father and mother?

All those words, the promises, the sweetest of dreams that he showed her, the hope he filled her up with… What about those countless times he embraced her, kissed her, said he loved her?

…was it all just a big lie?

Is that what he meant to tell her when he said that he will follow his earlier plans!

"I want to go…otou-san." This time she pleaded, addressing the hunter as 'father'.

Knowing all too well how desperately he earned for that. Although Kaien saw her as real daughter Yuuki however called him _father_ on rare occasions. Surely this was one such. It was a nasty move on her part and she hated every bit of it, but at this point there was barely any choice. She needed to soften him, so he could let her go. She has to know. She must find out. Or else she would lose her mind.

And it worked! Just like magic. As if she was the wizard and the word 'father' her spell.

The hunter standing before her stilled. His lips parted, eyes turned wide.

Just when Yuuki thought her plan was working something different happened. Something that she did not predict.

Instead of getting lose his grip on her hand actually tightened! If anything hearing the word 'father' from her mouth after so long actually increased his paternal instinct. Everything took back seat a protecting his child became his first priority.

The Kuran princess continued with struggle to free her arm free. She could not do this any longer. She had to face Kaname. Living like this would be unbearable.

"Yuuki…?"

"He is near. I can sense his presence. Please let me go. I have to ask why this happened…" her head bent down with salty tears pouring out of her eyes, droplets of which hit the ground.

Her father said nothing in return. Therefore the silence between started to stretch.

For Yuuki the surrounding now made her feel suffocated. The air felt so heavy that she could barely breathe. She did not want a life like this, living like this would be so hard without understanding a single thing.

"We were about to begin a new long journey…together." The pureblood princess broke the silence. This time sharing her thought aloud. Her voice was broken and the sobs were audible.

"Just when I thought I could also take a step forward everything just had to…" Yuuki let out a frustrated sigh, she could not bring herself to complete her sentence.

"…please let me go ah-"

The hunter looked at the pureblood princess with concerning eyes as she suddenly whimpered in pain. Confused by what was going on.

"Yuuki are you alright?"

She did not answer. Her face contoured in pain. It only added to Kaien's fear when he noticed the changes that was taking over on her back and took a step back when a large set of butterfly wings appeared behind her.

But still...he did not lose his grip on her arm. If possible tightened it further.

"Yuuki…" he called her out in a warning tone. His strict hazel eyes looking down upon her in a challenge. Daring her to question his authority. No matter the status of their true form, end of the day he was the father, she was his daughter. He instructs and she obeys.

The girl too returned the stare. Her warm brown eyes equally challenging him, daring him to stop her. The expression of her face confirmed that her mind was made up, she will go after Kaname.

But then she realized…

"Kaname's presence…it's so far that I CAN'T EVEN PERSUE HIM NOW!"

Her voice came coated with raw anger. The Yuuki that everyone was used to sounded so different. Because the one speaking now was Kuran Yuuki a pureblood vampire, who has years ago devoured the innocent and naïve little human Cross Yuuki.

The color of her eyes changed to bright crimson. Indicating her wrath and rage. Her newfound power changed the course of the wind, as it hit them stronger and harsher than before. Making their hair float around in various different directions.

"Yuuki I feel sorry for you but, but I can't let you go."

Cross lost count of how many times he repeated this same line. But he decided that he will continue to do so till she understands.

But the reality was that his words escalated her anger. With her emotions all over the place Yuuki lost control over her growing power.

The wings on her back lit up and started to flap.

"YUUKI COME BACK TO YOUR SENSES! THINGS ARE GETTING OUT OF CONTROL THIS TIME!"

The Kuran princess understood the repercussion of her action when the smell of blood hit her nose. She looked at her father and gasped. He was bleeding from the right side of his face. It appeared as though a sharp blade made a clean slice on that area.

But how did this happen…? Did she attack him…? Was it her doing...?

 _ **Look what you did…you selfish filth! Without a hesitation you attacked this person, the one who nurtured you, in the absence of your parents, for all this time like you were his own. Not even for once he made you feel like an outsider and this is how you repay his kindness by shedding his blood…?**_

 _Yuuki stared at the man before her in regret before dropping to her knees with tears pouring out of her eyes. This time the tears were not for Kaname, but for her father._

"I'm going to have you obey and follow me this time…alright?" the hunter spoke in a stern voice as he placed cuff around the pureblood's wrist to restrain her power.

The young pureblood said nothing. Her silence indicated that she surrendered.

That gave the legendary hunter the floor to go on.

"All this time I thought that you needed to return to the place where you truly belong. But now it appears as though the relationship between you are Kaname-kun isn't that simple anymore, isn't it…?"

Yuuki could not bring herself to answer that question. Instead she gritted her teeth allowing the frustration to take over.

Because that question brought back a distant memory.

Memory of a parting in which she had no choice but to embrace a reason she could do nothing about. That day she did the very same thing to the silver haired hunter…

…left leaving no proper explanation.

* * *

Kuran Kaname stood atop the roof of a building far far away from the grounds of the academy. His dark clothing almost camouflaged him into the darkness of the night. The anti-vampire sword in his grip was causing his palm to bleed. He was in pain, immense pain, yet his face showed no expression of it. Beside him standing was his personal body guard Seiran. Just like him she too was camouflaged into the night because of dark fabric clothing.

Both had their eyes fixated in front, towards the direction of Cross Academy.

Even though they were quite far but thanks to the powerful vampiric eyesight, both witnessed the whole ordeal that happened at the ground of the academy.

First they were very near the academy, because the brunette came with the only purpose to see her, his Yuuki. He just wanted to make sure that she was alright, she was safe and she was protected. He hoped to find her smiling freely just like the times she used to when she was a human.

However the Yuuki that rushed out of the school building was barely recognizable! His heart clenched at the sight of her.

She looked devastated!

There is no doubt to the fact that he is solely responsible for it…He has wounded her by choosing this path. What is worse is that she thinks he abandoned her, in order to fulfill that woman's last wish. If only she understood that he isn't doing it not only for _that_ _women_ but also for _her_. She is the only pureblood whom he plans to keep alive while finish off the rest. So that no one can come after her, in his absence.

Once Yuuki came out he backed away and watched from far as she struggled to release herself from her adoptive father so that she could chase him.

Her father tried to explain her of the risk but when she refused to listen and he hit her!

The sight boiled the brunette's blood. How dare he hit Yuuki! The desire to take down that hunter was immense. But held back knowing it was all done for her safe keeping. Just like him Cross Kaien too only thought about Yuuki's betterment.

Speaking of safety…there was a matter in hand that needed his immediate attention.

"Let us not waste any more time here…" came his words in form of a command.

"Yes…Kaname-sama!"

Then with a toss of his long coat the pureblood turned and stepped into the night, melding into its darkness.

* * *

The first time he met her was on a night of a hazy moon.

On that dark night he went to the Hanadagi estate, with every intention to finish off the last member of that family who still lived.

However, as he neared his desired destination, couple of strong scents invaded his nostrils. The first scent that he detected was of sweet jasmine. No doubt remained in his mind whom that belonged to. But then alongside the floral scent there was also the presence of a strong spicy scent.

He understood the girl wasn't alone, somebody was with her. That doesn't count the servants. It's the presence of another pureblood to be precise.

But the question was which one?

All her brothers are dead and not a lot of male purebloods remained.

So who could it be?

Plus why on earth this smell appeared way too familiar to him? Like he had a recent encounter with this person.

It sparked his curiosity further.

He came to the conclusion, the girl was probably smarter than he thought her to be; after all here she is already making alliances to go against him.

In a small span of time it all turned quite interesting.

The thought curved up his lips into a twisted smirk. He liked the challenged. He would have like to have her play longer but sadly it all must end tonight. Because he ABSOLUTELY cannot risk with Yuuki's safety.

Dark shoes stepped into the threshold of the Hanadagi mansion. With his presence fully concealed Kaname sneaked in giving no soul the slightest chance to detect him there. He made a slight change into his plan. Instead of barging inside right away, he took a little detour and found himself the perfect spot from where he could get the full view of the of the picture inside…

Initially his smirk widened. It was exactly as he thought. The girl wasn't alone, there was another pureblood present with her. Her company was none other than the clown of the Toma family.

The two little figures, one boy and one girl were standing side by side at the center of the grand living room.

"I see…so _he is_ here as well." Kaname muttered lowly under the breath.

In truth he wasn't least bit surprised. It all made sense now. Well he had to give it to her, this girl chose a perfect candidate to plan her revenge. Someone who equally hates him on the same level as she does.

However how wrong his assumption was, Kaname only understood that once he listened to the conversation between them...

"I'm not sure if you are aware, your eldest brother late Hanadagi Yoshida, borrowed a huge sum of money from my family…" the Toma heir spoke circling around the blonde haired girl. His childlike voice was full of arrogance and pride.

"…which he never repaid, rather did not get the chance to."

The young maiden with him gave no response, only quietly listened.

A formally suited man appeared behind young Toma holding a file in hand. The boy then presented the set of papers before her.

"These are the papers, written document of the agreement we had…Yoshida-san and I."

The girl remained unmoving. She still did not react nor did she make the attempt to have a look at them.

From where Kaname was standing he could only see her back. However his mature gaze did not miss the tightening of her tensed shoulder muscle.

"I hope you understand what this means Aiyora?" he used no honorific after her name. Under normal circumstances this would be considered an act of impoliteness. But at this point he had an upper hand in the situation in comparison to the girl and one would be a fool not to take advantage of the given situation.

"Starting from this moment everything that belongs to the Hanadagi family now belongs to me...Hiroyuki Toma." The Toma heir declared and then proceeded to specify.

"It includes all the assets and heirlooms, this very mansion, the luxury cars that your brothers owned, the loyal servants everything that holds the Hanadagi name will be changed to Toma from now on…"

He paused,

"...however there is still one problem," but to think he was done was an understatement. He was far from done. His main intention was yet to be revealed.

"...the calculations still does not make up the amount that was loaned."

The girl still maintained her silence giving him the floor to go on.

"Which is why I have come to the decision, a decision that is to benefit us both." He paused briefly to see if his companion had any opinion before he revealed her his _other_ agenda.

"…"

"I see you have nothing to say. Then again what can you say, after all your existence mean nothing in the absence of your brothers. No one really cares about you, nor will anyone do…and that's the reason that brought me here, to aid you. Thus without even consulting my own mother I made the big decision about my life.

I am going to make you my wife!"

The expressionless face of her was now replaced with horror. There came a reaction from her, she may not have looked up but her lips parted to pass an inaudible gasp.

"Not now though, when we grow up that is." He assured her "…And from then onwards you shall serve me for the rest of your life… in order to repay your older brother's loan."

A moment of silence passed between the two young vampires while the amused adult still continued to watch the show from outside. Forget about the young female, honestly even Kaname himself was stunned.

"What…did I sound too mean?" this time the Toma heir spoke with a tone of mockery. "Think of it this the positive way and be grateful that I am still allowing you to live here… _in my house_."

The young male cast a glance at the girl. To find her eyes still glued to the ground.

The look of disappointment took over his phony jolly face before a twisted grin appeared at the corner of his lips. He was hoping for some reaction out of her. The fact that he got none actually made him further frustrated. He felt unappreciated, not acknowledged... and that added fuel to his firey temper!

"…You know it's considered rude to not interact when someone is speaking to you." He stated calmly in a matter of fact tone, while slowly circling around her like a predator does to its prey.

Even though he sounded calm his aura however darkened. The effect of it surely fell upon the girl, she may not have said anything out loud but the goosebumps on her skin gave away the secret. It showed how terrified she was. Her large blue eyes that shined with tears showed vulnerability. And that actually added to young male's entertainment. He savored her fear like it was the most delicious meal he ever had. Therefore he decided to tease her more.

"…hmmm I see, so you're the rude arrogant type aren't you?" He commented throwing her a look of disgust. Now his voice sounded like it was spitting out venom.

She still said nothing nor did her gaze look up to meet his.

"Here I thought of you to be a fun mate to play with, but I guess you aren't worth it…" he said this time poking her in the arm. Determined to get a reaction or rather to add more to her fear.

"You should respect me, after all from now on you are to live under my mercy."

She just remained there like she was a stone sculpture.

So he started to taunt her further...

"Such a pity that your brothers did nothing to protect their precious sister's future. What disgrace in the name of siblings…"

Now that got a response. She looked up, facing the young pureblood for the first time since he got here. Her eyes held pure raw rage as she glared at him; yet no words came out of her mouth, not a single word of protest. Because she already knew that it would be pointless. It will lead to nothing. No matter how much hated hearing ill about her brothers, truth cannot be changed. Her brothers are gone, her loved ones no longer exist. There is no one who will stand up for her. She is on her own now, a helpless child who must live the rest of her long flow of life at others mercy…

"You want to cry, don't you?" he asked giving her a slight push making her go couple steps back.

He waited for her response. Eyes almost pouring into her blue orbs. His breathing came out short. His short temper now hanging by the edge of a cliff. He had been patience all this time but no more.

"CAN'T YOU TALK!" he yelled making the girl flinch with fright.

Frustration in his voice was now evident. As he suddenly snapped and ended up giving the Hanadagi girl a harsh push. This push came with so much force that it threw her form on the floor.

"I'm going home. You are no fun…"

But he paused upon reaching the main entrance of the house, then looked over his shoulder and warned.

"It would be in your best interest to not make me angry. Don't forget your fate lies in my hand now..."

And with those words his body disintegrated into many small bats and vanished into the dark night.

Now that the Toma heir was gone the Kuran king stepped out of his hiding.

The anti-vampire sword in his hand, ready. All that he has to do now is finish her off once and for all. Then again that task shouldn't be that difficult when he has firsthand experience in slaughtering purebloods- her three brothers for instance.

Kaname entered the mansion with ease because there was no spell at the entrance to restrain him. It took him by surprise, even after that huge massacre no one really bothered to put a barrier to protect this girl. He found his heart to be suddenly questioning,

 _Is there no value for her life at all?_

She managed to gather herself and stand up on her feet, still facing the wall. While he stood there, just few feet behind her. His grip on the sword tightened. He was ready.

But as she turned, he found himself hidden behind a big rounded pillar.

 _Don't look, don't look, don't look..._

Something inside him warned. It thumped in his heart telling him again and again not to look at her.

 _Why?_

His curiosity questioned.

 _Do not disobey, the consequence will be hard and not only for you._

But alas he did not listen. Somehow he just could not.

So he looked...

Tears that gathered at the corner of her eyes all these time, finally started to roll down her face. She did not scream, nor did she cry, just silently let the tears fall. Sometimes silence is louder than scream and it was that time when those big innocent pool of blue eyes showed him all. It showed her loneliness, the helplessness and most importantly the pain of losing the loved ones.

A hand moved over to her chest and tightly clutched the fabric over her beating heart in hopes that it would ease the pain. But Kaname knew all too well that it would not help. Pain such as these does not go away so easily, it is because wounds like these are never meant to be healed.

And who else but him knows the extent of such agony…?

It was the first time Kuran Kaname found himself facing an emotion that was sealed off from his system long time back for the sake of his beloved Yuuki. He made himself belief everything was fair if it was for her. For the first time his heart disagreed and was filled up with regret!

It was the feeling that overpowered his strength in that moment and changed the course of everything that happened henceforth…

The sword fell from his grasp and bounced down on the floor making a loud clashing noise.

The girl jumped on the spot snapping out of her trance.

Hence all he could do was flee from there, leaving his mission…unaccomplished.

* * *

 **a/n: thank you for taking the time to read. And for the support you all showed in the last chapter. I hope this chapter showed you that, this will be completely different from the last version. As for Kaname, he will not be the dark character like he was in the previous version. In fact he will be the nicest here out of all my existing stories. Hope you enjoyed and will continue love it the same way you loved Ultimate Betrayal.**


End file.
